brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
If You Can't Take The Heat/Transcript
Party Hat and Shieldy are sitting on the grass. Party Hat: Can't you believe we made it to the final eight, Shieldy? Shieldy: Yeah, it's so awesome! I didn't think we'd get this far. Party Hat: Ha, yeah, me neither! The pressure's really starting to build now... Shieldy: I know. I hate being put up for elimination though... it's scary. Party Hat: I don't think you need to worry much. Shieldy: Yeah, but... still... Party Hat: ...ooh! I just got this amazing idea! It's a pretty strategic move though: what if me and you formed an alliance? We could help each other to the final two! Shieldy: Just us? Party Hat: Yeah! Shieldy: Hmm. That sounds like a pretty good idea. Party Hat: So, it's a deal? Shieldy: Okay! They high-five with Party Hat using his foot. Party Hat: ...so, what now? Shieldy: Hmm... let's wait for the title. Party Hat: Ooh, okay! (BOTO Title Screen) Baguette and Boat are on the grass. Baguette: Okay, répétez après moi: je peux maintenant parler le français! (Okay, repeat after me: I can now speak French!) Boat: Je peux maintenant parler le français! (I can now speak French!) Baguette: Ça c'est si genial! Bravo, Bateau; tu es une si bonne amie! (This is so great! Nice job, Boat; you're such a good friend!) Boat: De rien, Baguette! Ç'était un plaisir de le comprendre! (You're welcome, Baguette! It was a pleasure to understand!) Pizza and Hot Dog show up. Pizza: Boat! Baguette! You need to check this out. Boat: Oh! Hey guys, what's up? Hot Dog: Not much, but I just created something to break Baguette's language barrier! Boat: Actually, I just... Hot Dog: (showing a knitted machine) Feast your eyes on the Translator-Tron 3000! Boat: What's the 3000 part for? Hot Dog: Uhh... it... sounds cooler, I guess? Baguette: Est-ce qu'il a tricoté ça? (Did he knit that?) Pizza: You see, Baguette, nobody understood a word you just said. Boat: Actually---- Pizza: With Hot Dog's machine, you'll finally be understood! (pause) (pulling Baguette) C'mon, give it a try! Baguette is standing in front of the machine. Baguette: Uhh... Bonjour...? (Hello...?) The machine reads: "HELLO" Boat: Hey, it works! Baguette: Hey... Chien-chaud, ça c'est incroyable! (Hey... Hot Dog, this is unbelievable!) The machine reads: "I'M A GLAMOROUS UNICORN" Baguette: Juste une seconde... (Just a second...) Boat: ...really? Pizza: (chuckles) I would have never guessed, Baguette! Baguette: Oui... incroyable. (Yeah... unbelievable.) The machine reads: "STAY TUNED FOR CATS", and suddenly Controlly shows up. Controlly: Hey! Why are you all just standing around? Get to the elimination ceremony! (Song: Elimination, Elimination Time, ooh, someone's gonna get their ____ ______, Elimination TIME!) Controlly: Welcome back to the elimination everyone. Shieldy, Shelly, Chocolatey, Pizza, Hot Dog and Boat, one of you are about to be eliminated. This time we got 519 votes. As you know, if you're safe, you'll get a box. Controlly: So, let's get started. With 25 votes, Pizza is the first one safe! Pizza: (catching his box) Wow, that's a huge relief! Controlly: The next person safe is Hot Dog with only 57 votes. Hot Dog: Okay, I'm ready this time---- (box smashes into his face, knocking him and his chair over) OWW! Controlly: Sorry, I thought you might catch it if I threw harder! Controlly: With 91 votes, Shieldy is safe. Shieldy: Yay! (catches his box) Boat, Chocolatey and Shelly sit worried. Controlly: All right, we have two more boxes left to give out. Controlly: Chocolatey, you're safe with 106 votes. Chocolatey: Whoo! I didn't wanna go. (catches her box) Shelly: What?! Me and Boat are in the final two? Controlly: Yep! That's right. So let's see who got the most votes, shall we? The bars increase stealidy, as Shelly and Boat stare uneasily at the screen. Eventually, the bars land at Shelly = 118, Boat = 122, and the shot is moved to show the whole screen. Controlly: And Boat has been eliminated with 122 votes. Shelly, you're safe with 118. Shelly: What! (catches her box) No, not Boat! Baguette: (shows up next to Boat) Non, pas toi, Bateau! (No, not you, Boat!) A large cyrogenic freezer falls on Boat, knocking over the chair. Boat to Baguette: Je ne voulais pas de laisser seul si tot, Baguette, mais... bonne chance de mesurons de la jeu! (I didn't want to leave you alone this early, but good luck in the rest of the game!) Boat to the others: And good luck to everyone else... I can't wait to see you win! The freezer freezes. Chocolatey: Uh oh. Looks like we're the last girls, Shelly! Controlly: All right. Now that that's done with, you can all open your boxes. (Shelly and Shieldy have golden statuettes of Controlly.) Shelly: (unamused) Oh, look, Controlly statuettes. (So do Hot Dog and Pizza.) Pizza: (sarcasticly) Wow, this is a great prize. Controlly: HEY! (But Chocolatey has a Baconless Bacon Cookies recipe.) Chocolatey: Hmm... I got... uhh... is this a recipe? Looks good anyways. Controlly: So now that we have our final seven, it's time to start our next challenge. Let's see who can not make something inedible, because in this challenge, you'll all be making food! Controlly: (accompanied by an animation of generic shape characters doing the challenge) You'll all be given a huge pile of ingredients and tools with which you can work, and with the items of your choice, you'll have to create a dish by the end of the challenge. When the time's up, you'll all have to present your dishes to our guest judges, who will rate what you've made. Whoever gets the highest score overall will win immunity. Controlly: Oh, and there's one last thing I should add: nobody gets recipes. This will be so fun to watch! Just...don't kill the judges, we've had paperwork filled out... Chocolatey: Wait, but...I can use the recipe that I got, right? Controlly: Oh, sure thing, knock yourself out; Controlly: Anyways, now that the explaining's over, let's begin the challenge! 3 2 1 GO! Pizza is seen standing next to the ingredients. Pizza: What do I even make? Party Hat and Shieldy are walking in front. Party Hat: I'm thinking of making cupcakes. What about you, Shieldy? Shieldy: Hey! I'm thinking of making a cake, too. Pizza: Eh, cake sounds popular, I'll just go with that. Hot Dog and Shelly next to the ingredients. Hot Dog: Uh... I don't know about this challenge. Shelly: What? Why? Hot Dog: Well... I can't make---- I can't make anything. Shelly: But you make things all the time! Hot Dog: No, no, no, not knitted things; I meant...I meant food. Shelly: Aw, you can't be that bad, just... try making something... simple! Hot Dog: ... Uhh ... I ... I burn toast? Shelly: Come on! Don't give up so easily... just, just give it your best shot! Hot Dog: (sigh) Alright, alright I'll try. Shelly: That's more like it! Chocolatey: Alrighty then, let's see here... Baconless Bacon Cookies: an easy step-by-step recipe. These are some weird ingredients... they've got to be here somewhere though. Chocolatey walks up to Baguette who is also fishing through the ingredients. Chocolatey: Hey, Baguette, have you seen any... uhh... baking soda around here? Baguette: (deep-pitched English-sounding) NO. Chocolatey: What? Baguette: Non. (No.) Chocolatey: ...'kay. Party Hat and Shieldy are looking into the ingredients. Party Hat: Hey Shieldy, since you're also making spongecake, you're free to use any of the stuff that I find. Shieldy: Oh! I'm actually making something else! Ice cream cake! Party Hat: Oh really? Cool! Party Hat gasps at an ingredient he finds in the pile. He takes it out. Party Hat: Oh my gosh! Shieldy, look at what I found! Shieldy: What's that? Party Hat: It's food coloring... Shieldy: What's so good abou---- Party Hat: Oh, the ideas are flowing! There's gotta be more. Hot Dog is at the ingredients, holding lemons. Pizza walks up. Pizza: Hey Hot Dog. Hot Dog: Oh. Hey Pizza! How's it going? Pizza: Eh, I'm just looking for some ideas, uh---- (looking at the lemons) oh! Oh hey, could I use those? I could totally make a lemon cake! Hot Dog: Oh, uh... sure thing. Pizza: (snatching the lemons) Awesome! I'm gonna go find a good spot to set up. Wanna come with me? Hot Dog: ...uh...sure! Shelly is at the ingredients, and Chocolatey is walking by. Shelly: Ah hah! I found some! Chocolatey: Oh Shelly, what are you making? Shelly: Oh, hey Chocolatey! And... I'm just making something easy, not anything special. Chocolatey: What? But... don't you want to win? This is the final seven. Shelly: Well, I'm confident that my will at least is good enough to get me one of the highest scores! Chocolatey: ...okay, sounds good... uhh, by the way, if you come across any, uhh... sul... sul-fur-ick aa-kid... ...yeah, I'm not pronouncing that right, uhh, but tell me if you see anything along those lines, alright? Shelly: ...uhh... ...okay, sure. Chocolatey leaves, and Shelly feels partially uneasy. Baguette walks up from behind the ingredients. Baguette: Ah, finalement! J'ai tout mes ingrédients! (Ah, finally! I have all of my ingredients!) Et maintenant, pour le preparer! (And now, to prepare the dish!) Party Hat is standing in front of the ingredients. Shieldy: (walks up) Hey Party Hat. Party Hat: Oh, hey Shieldy! ...wait, have you started yet? Shieldy: No. I can't find any ice cream. Party Hat: Aww that's too bad, uhh... I'll tell you if I see any. Party Hat: Ooh! Also! Guess what! Shieldy: What? Party Hat: Okay, since I couldn't find any cupcake trays, I'm deciding to make the second best thing: a bowl cake! (showing a bowl) Shieldy: Ooh! Party Hat: I know. It's gonna be like, a huge rainbow cupcake, it's gonna be so cool! Shieldy: (walking off) Well, good luck with that. Party Hat: 'Kay, see you! Pizza and Hot Dog are walking together, with Pizza carrying the lemons. Pizza: Uh, hey. Do you wanna help me for a bit? I'm not the best at getting started... Hot Dog: Hmm. Sure, maybe I'll get an idea for mine while I'm at it. Pizza: Alright, I'll just need butter, sugar, eggs, flour and corn starch. You get the sugar, flour and eggs, and I'll get the butter and the corn starch! Hot Dog: On it! Baguette is preparing in front of the ingredients; Shelly walks up. Shelly: Wow, Baguette, yours is really looking good. Baguette: AIEE! Dérange me pas! (Don't disturb me!) Mon plat va être un secret, puis je le révéler là quand les juges sont prêts. (My dish will be a secret, and I will reveal it when the judges are ready.) Shelly: ...uhh... okay? (shyly stepping back) ...good luck... Chocolatey is messing in the ingredients. Chocolatey: Ugh, I hope I can find that stuff soon, or else I'm just gonna do the recipe without- EEEUUUHH!! An animate emerald is visible in the ingredients. Emerald: Have you seen the princess? Chocolatey: Wh---- NO. (pause) Get outta here. Emerald: Alright then, my quest continues! Emerald dramatically moves his way back into the ingredients. Chocolatey: ...uhhh... okay? Party Hat is sitting in front of the ingredients, happily making his bowl cake. Hot Dog opens the freezer to reveal Chess Piece (aka Rook) frozen inside. Hot Dog: That's...weird... Hot Dog: (picking up a carton of eggs) Who put the eggs in the freezer? He kicks the freezer closed. Hot Dog: Oh well. Pizza and Hot Dog reunite with the butter, corn starch, sugar, flour and eggs. Pizza: Okay! Looks like we have everything. Hot Dog: Alright, let's get started! Pizza: ...actually, I...had a thought. Would you mind doing me a huge favor? Hot Dog: Umm...what kind of favor? Pizza: Well...you- you can't make a cake without an oven, so... Hot Dog: Oh, you want me to knit an oven? I can do that! Pizza: wait, what? Really? Hot Dog: Of course! Plus, the others could use it too if they want it. Pizza: Aww, that's right! But, how long will it take to make? Hot Dog: Not long, they were one of the easiest things to make in my knitting handbook. I used to make them all the time! Flashback to Hot Dog showing up behind a whole stack of knitted ovens. Hot Dog: YES! 100! I am so awesome! Unknown voice: Loser! The flashback ends. Pizza: Alright then, you get started on that, and... I'll just start making---- Hot Dog: (showing a knitted oven) Done! Cut scene to Shelly with three apples on sticks; Shieldy walks by. Shieldy: Hey Shelly! Shelly: Oh, hey! Shieldy: So, what are you making? Shelly: Candy apples. Shieldy: Ooh! ... I'm trying to make an ice cream cake. But I can't find any ice cream. Shelly: Oh. Um... there were some over there, I'm pretty sure. Shieldy: Really? Thanks! (runs off) Shieldy then comes across vanilla and blueberry ice cream. Shieldy: Ah hah! There it is! Finally! (picks them up) Okay, let's see... blueberry and vanilla... (turns vanilla one upside down and releases the lid) I know exactly what to make! Cut scene to Chocolatey with a tray, dank memes, flour, sugar, eggs, butter, blood, friendship, joy, a pine cone, baking soda and bacon soda. Chocolatey: Alright, that's it! I give up. Sorry, "aa-kid" stuff, I'm not making these with you. Chocolatey: So, let's see what to do! Okay... Step 1: combine your dry ingredients...yada yada yada... ooh! Here's the good stuff! Now, add your baking soda with your bacon soda... bake in soda... ...uhh...okay, okay. Step 1 again. Cut scene to Baguette with a completed dish. Baguette: Ahh, ma piece d'oeuvre, c'est complet! Et maintenant pour le chauffer! (Ah, my masterpiece, it's complete! And now to heat it!) Baguette walks across Hot Dog's knitted oven. Baguette: (Pizza and Hot Dog walk up) Uhh... hey, est-ce que je peux utiliser ça? (Umm... hey, can I use this?) Hot Dog: ...what's he asking? Pizza: ...Baguette, I'm sorry, but we don't speak French. Subtitles shows up, angry, reading the text "Baguette, je suis désolé, mais nous ne parlons pas français." The PA comes on. Controlly: (clears throat) is this thing on? ...Hello? Controlly: Alright, I just wanted to announce that our guest judges are nearly here. So the challenge will be ending in ten minutes. Finish up quickly! Hot Dog: O-oh no, Pizza, I-I haven't even started yet! Pizza: What?! Then get started with something! Quick! Hot Dog: (fishing through ingredients in a panic) Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh, what could I possibly make in ten minutes!? He comes across Easy Mac n' Cheese: Ready in 10 minutes! Controlly: Alright, you know what? I think montaging the rest would be suitable. Let's do that. The following screenshots are seen in order: *Pizza carrying his cake to the oven *The cake being in the oven *Baguette carrying his dish to the oven *The dish being in the oven *Shelly dipping her apple in caramel *Shelly taking the apple out *Shelly putting white sprinkles on the caramel apple *Shelly with three apples like this *Party Hat (shyly) carrying his bowl cake to the oven *The bowl cake being in the oven *Chocolatey carrying her bacon cookies to the oven (Pizza looks disgusted) *The bacon cookies being in the oven *Shieldy putting blueberry and vanilla ice cream together *Shieldy getting a result that looks like his body asset *Shieldy drawing eyes on the ice cream with his finger *Shieldy drawing a mouth on the ice cream with his finger *Hot Dog carrying his mac and cheese to the oven (Pizza looks scared) *The mac and cheese being in the oven *Pizza, Baguette, Party Hat, Chocolatey and Hot Dog standing *The oven dinging *The five mentioned characters jumping in happiness, except Baguette, who moodily has his hands up *Party Hat putting whipped cream on his bowl cake *Party Hat putting rainbow sprinkles on the whipped cream *Party Hat squeezing (more) food coloring on the result *Pizza happily carrying his cake *Chocolatey unsurely carrying her bacon cookies *Baguette carrying his dish, in hopes that no one is peeking *Hot Dog pessimisticly carrying his mac & cheese Controlly: 'Kay! That's good enough! Time's up, so ready or not, you will have to present what you've made to our guest judges. On that note, they finally arrived. So let's meet them! Controlly: Introducing the winners of the Brawl of the Objects Fanart contest: Lollipop, who came in 3rd place, Sciency, who came in second place, and Can, who came in first place. Can: Hello! Sciency: Hi! Lollipop: HEY! Controlly: So, all three of them will taste and rate your dishes out of 10, adding up to a total score of 30. Whoever gets the highest score wins immunity. And since I've decided we'll be going in alphabetical order, Baguette will be going first. Baguette walks up to the judges. Sciency: Hey Baguette! Baguette: (clears throat) Bonjour, les juges! Je te présente... ma piece d'oeuvre! Ça va etre la gagnant, je suis sur. (Hello, judges! I present to you... my masterpiece! It will be the winner, I'm sure.) Can: Ooh, it looks good! ...what is it? Sciency: Isn't it called "pou-tine"? Baguette: ...Wha? (What?) C'est le pou'tine'. (It's poutine.) Sciency: Oh yeah. Pou'''tine. That was it! '''Baguette: C'est pou-'TINE'. (It's pou-TINE.) Lollipop: I love pou'teen'! Baguette: C'EST POU'TINE'!!! (IT'S POUTINE!!!) Controlly: Just taste it! Lollipop: 'Kay! (eats a piece) OW! That's hot! Sciency: I guess the air couldn't get to its other Dutch heat. Blow on it first. Can and Sciency blow, then eat their pieces. Can: Mmm... I say ten. Sciency: Nine. Lollipop: Seven... (Baguette = 26/30) Controlly: Wow, and Baguette kicks things off with an amazing 26 points! Next up is Chocolatey. Chocolatey: Alright, here we have my bacon cookie... thingy's... (The judges bite them) Sciency: Eww, what is this?? Lollipop: This tastes like carbonated bacon! Can: I'm usually one to like carbonated things, but... two. Sciency: One. Lollipop: Zero! (Chocolatey = 3/30) Chocolatey: WHAT!? But... I had a recipe! Controlly: Actually, I never said it would be a good one. The last step was to dispose of it with the sulfuric acid since you made garbage. So it's your fault for not reading it all the way to the end! Chocolatey: Oh come on! Controlly: Next up is Hot Dog! Hot Dog comes up with his mac and cheese. Hot Dog: (shyly) ...uhh...yeah... this is sorta last minute but... I hope you like it anyways! Sciency: (eating) This is the brand I like. Seven. Lollipop: Kinda bland, but... five. Can: I like it. Six! (Hot Dog = 18/30) Hot Dog: (while Sciency continues eating) Uhh...wow. That's... honestly better than I thought I'd do. Controlly: Now it's Party Hat's turn! Party Hat: Hey guys! I present to you... my bowl cake! Can and Lollipop start choking. Can: ...oh gosh. Sciency: How much food coloring did you put in this!? Party Hat: ...you can have too much? Can: One... Sciency: (queasy) ...ugh...two... Lollipop: Six! It's... colorful! (Party Hat = 9/30) Controlly: Next is Pizza, and still, nobody has been able to beat Baguette. Pizza walks up with his cake. Pizza: Hey, so, I made a pretty decent-looking---- Suddenly, Pizza trips, dropping his cake face-down onto the grass. Pizza: (gasp) wh----!? Can: Ooooh... that must stink. Can: Three Sciency: Three Lollipop: Three? (Pizza = 9/30) Pizza: Whh---! NO! NO, TRY IT FIRST! Lollipop: Are you assuming we'd eat it off the ground like pigs? Just for that, I'm giving you a two! (Pizza = 8/30) Pizza: OH COME ON! Shelly is then seen visible with her candy apples. Controlly: Wow, what an epic fail! Next up is Shelly. Shelly: (shyly) Hi, so... I didn't get too complicated but... I hope you all like it anyway. The judges take bites. Can: Ooh, yum! I give it a nine! Sciency: Yeah, this is good. Nine. Lollipop: That seems like a good score. I say nine, too! (Shelly = 27/30) Controlly: Whoa! And Shelly is now in the lead with 27 points! Baguette: WHA!? (WHAT!?) Shelly: What? Really? That's awesome! Can: Nice job! (Shelly is awed.) Controlly: So, last but not least is Shieldy. Let's see if he can beat Shelly's score! Can: Hi Shieldy. Shieldy: Hi! Here's my ice cream cake! Can: (holding a scoop) This looks a bit... melted... Sciency: Yeah, you could have used a container too. Lollipop: The grassy underside is a nice touch, though. Can: Four Sciency: Three Lollipop: Four! (Shieldy = 11/30) Controlly: Well, that's everyone! So thank you for your time, judges. Now that the judging's over, let's get to the results! Controlly: Surprisingly enough, it was Shelly who managed to get the highest score in the end. So she has won immunity to the final five! Shelly: YAY!-uh, wait, final five? Controlly: Yes, that's right! This time we're having a double elimination, so two of you are going to be eliminated in the next episode! (Showing a screen with Baguette, Chocolatey, Hot Dog, Party Hat, Pizza and Shieldy. It says "To vote, follow the link in the description of this video." and "Sorry for the wait, everyone.") Controlly: Vote off one contestant by July 12th. The two contestants with the most votes in the end will be eliminated. Stay tuned for Episode 12! (BOTO Episode 11 Credits) Chocolatey is sitting on the ingredients at night, with the recipe. Chocolatey: (sigh) I can't believe how unreliable some people can be. Diamond: Tell me about it! Man...